


Together Forever.... With Everyone Else

by JJCKPOP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Supportive Members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCKPOP/pseuds/JJCKPOP
Summary: I am so sorry for taking long to update! I had some major writers block along with school starting soon. I had to finish my summer homework and get some chores done. Thank you for sticking around. Please leave a comment and a kudos!!





	1. Chapter 1

**** **Together Forever... With Everyone Else**

I wake up to the front door slamming and 7 voices echoing through our dorm hallways. I don’teven remember when I fell asleep. My back hurts and I have a headache. My stomach, which is carrying my what feels like a 100 pound baby, is making me feel unsteady on my feet. I let out a small groan and the muttering stops.

“Crap we woke him up” says Chan in a guilty voice. “ Changbin go check on him, Me, Woojin and Jeongin will start dinner while the rest start cleaning up.”

“No problem” says Changbin. I can’t believe it’s been 2 years of us dating. Time seemed to go by so fast. It’s been almost 2 years since our debut, and we are getting more and more known. Both here in Korea and internationally. We still haven't gone public with my pregnancy yet, let alone our relationship. I know we will have to do it soon, considering in already 7 months in, but JYP is keeping under wraps until he says “the time is right”.

I thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and a body siting on the side of the bed. I feel a soft hand stroke my brownish blonde hair and hum.

“How are you feeling Lix? Was Seolee good for you today?” my boyfriend asks.

“I’m feeling ok” I reply. “My back hurts and I have a headache but other than that I feel ok. Seolee was pretty much good all day, just some movement here and there. How was dance practice?”

Me and Changbin started calling the baby “seolee” because we want to keep the gender a secret until the birth. The other members seem to find it funny.

“Good.” Changbin says. “Seungmin kept messing up so out choreographer made us repeat the entire dance at least seven times.” He pouted at end end of that, stroking my belly softly.

I chuckle and smile up at him, rubbing the hand that is on my belly. “Oh my poor baby” I tease, cupping his cheek with my hand and rubbing my thumb over it.

“Stooop” he pouts looking away and blushing. I see an idea spark in the corner of his eyes and he turns to me. He stops the hand that was rubbing my belly and leans down closer to my face. “Do you know what would make my day better?” he asks.

“No” I reply, already blushing.

“A kiss for daddy might help” he says, leaning down closer to my lips and smirking.

I laugh and hit his shoulder. “Oh STOP! Don’t call yourself that until the baby is born at least. I do give in to his request and his lips are on mine for a sweet kiss. As our lips meld together, and the air turns heavy around us, a knock on our door startles us away fro each other.

“Come on love birds dinner is ready” calls Woojin in a teasing voice. “Remember Seungmin still has t sleep in there.”

We here a distant “eww” coming from the living room and we laugh. I mean I’m pregnant….. You think they would get over that idea.

Changbin yells back an ok and stands up. “Let’s go Babe. Gotta get you and that little one in you fed.” He states, holding his hand out for me.

I grab his hand and pull myself to a sitting position. It took a good minute to even do that, so I sit and rest for a second. Changbin, being the good boyfriend he is, stands holding my hand and waiting patiently until I am ready to stand up. I motion for his other hand, which he gives. i then have myself up, using Binnie’s hands to stable me. He pulls me into his chest, arm wrapped around my back to help me walk. I lean on him greatfully, and i feel a kiss on my cheek and a small rub on my tummy.

“Thank you Binnie-hyung” I say cutely

“No problem babe.” he says with a smile, pecking me on the lips and leading me out the door.

We make our short journey down the hallway to the living room where we eat. The members saved me room on the couch so I head into that opening they left me. Changbin helps me get comfortable by stuffing pillows behind by back. I rub my belly gently to sooth my baby while Changbin goes to get me the ramen and rice we are having for dinner. The other members are around the room, eating and chatting. Minho, who is next to me, strikes up a conversation with me.

"How was your day, Felix?" He says with a mouth full of noodles.

"Good," I reply. "Seolee is jumping around all the time. My back is sore and I have a headache. Other then that I'm ok" I lean my head back until it rests on the couch. Jisung, who is on my other side, taps my thigh so I look up. I see Changbin standing there with two bowl of ramen and rice, with Hyunjin behind him with two bottles of water. Changbin hands me one bowl and hyunjin hands me a water. I thank the both and put the bottle between my thighs to begin to eat. Changbin sits on the floor near my feet, and began eating. I sat silently , enjoying my meal while the others talk about promotions and choreography for the next album. JYP has let me be in the songs, but obviously not in the dances. I am barely seen in public anymore, due to my stomach. When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified to tell PD-nim. As me and Binnie-hyung told him, I was sobbing, terrified he would remove me from Stray Kids, or ever terminate my contract. But he did the opposite and came to hug me, saying that he would help us through our situation. I was so thankful and happy. The members took it well too. Chan, even in just the second month, let me do nothing but sit on the sidelines during practice. They should not let me cook by myself, wash dishes, wash laundry, or do anything but lay in bed, eat, use the bathroom or watch T.V.It gets boring, but I know that they just want to look out for me.

I am brought back by Chan calling my name.

"Felix!"

"Yes?" I say.

"Are you OK?" he asks. "You looked kind of dazed."

"I'm fine hyung, just thinking" I reply. Changbin rubs my leg and I pat his head in response, reassuring him that I am ok.

"Well",Chan starts,"JYP wants to meet you and Changbin-ah at he company tomorrow for a meeting."

"Just us?" asks Changbin.

"Yeah"says Chan.

"What for?"

"I don't know. All he said was to all you two. So we should all get some rest, it's been a long day." Chan orders.

With that said, Changbin takes my bowl and starts helping with the dishes while Woojin helps me up.

"Up you go" He says, pulling me by the hands, forcefully yet gentle.

"Thanks hyung.'I say smiling. He coos at me, petting my head and smiling back. The other members are either cleaning up the kitchen or getting ready for bed. I start to head to the bathroom, and Changbin passes me.

"Be careful and call me if you need help ok?" he says. I smile and give him a nod. I brush my teeth and do my skincare routine after using the toilet. Before I leave, I stare at myself in the full length mirror on the door. I just can not believe that me and Changbin can make a tiny person, that will have our personalities. I hope it looks like Changbin. I rub my stomach gently.

"Hey baby." I start speaking out loud. "Your going to be born into a crazy life sweetheart. I'm sorry for that. But, your other father and me, your uncles and a lot of other people love you so much. I can't wait to meet you."

I got a little foggy eyed, so I quickly wipe my tears and step out to go to my room. When I enter, Seungmin is already asleep, and Changbin is nowhere to be found. I do see, however, my night cloths laying on my bed.

'That guy..' I think smiling. I quickly change and lay down. I roll to my side and I hear the door open and close. The bed dips behind me, and I feel arms around my belly, gently massaging it while his legs intertwine with mine.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born" Changbin says quietly.

"I feel the same" I state. I feel him kiss my neck and I smile. "Let's get to bed"

"Alright" he agrees"

"YES GOODNIGHT" We hear Seungmin shout from his face stuffed in his pillow.

We both chuckle and start to drift off. The last thing I hear is the whisper of "I love you" in english.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“I’m so tired!!!” I groaned, rubbing my stomach gently. Changbin, who is beside me, gently pulls me more into his side, letting me rest against him. Since JYP wanted to have a meeting with us, we had to come in early, so we would not be seen. Or more like me. It was only 6 in the morning. The rest of the maknaes Have school and are not even up yet!! It’s not fair! 

 

“We are almost there Lix, just try to stay up.” Says Changbin. I nod and ask our manager who is in the front seat to turn on the radio. He does and “Dance the Night Away” happens to be on. Me and Changbin look at each other and start doing the dance. We are laughing and Seolee seems to like it to, judging by how much it is kicking.

 

“Kids!” our manager yells. “stop, your shaking the car to much!”

 

We both stop and laugh to ourselves. We turn to each other and just stare into each others eyes. How was I this lucky to get a man like this? I lean in and steal a quick peck to his lips, turning towards the window blushing. I feel Changbin chuckle, kissing my head and pulling me towards his chest again, rubbing my tummy gently. This calms Seolee, and I can feel myself slowly slipping to sleep when the car stops and our manager and driver gets out. We see them look around for a second and quickly open the door. Changbin gets out first, holding his hand out for me. I make my out of the car and our manager quickly hustles us inside. He shows us to the elevators. He presses the button and we enter it when it comes. As we wait for our destination I squeeze the hand Changbin is holding in mine to calm my nerves.

 

“There is no need to be nervous Lix, it’s only JYP.” he said.

 

“Yes Changbin, **_ONLY_**.” I say, clearly not amused. “What if he finally decided to kick me out?”

 

That is when our manager chuckles and turns towards us. “ If he was going to kick you out he would have done it already.” He looks at us with gentle eyes. He comes to us and places his hands on our shoulders. “Stop worrying so much, it’s not good for the baby.”

 

He turns back around and me and Changbin smile at each other. At that moment the doors open and we step out. We walk down some hallways before we come up to a desk that holds JYP”s secretary.

 

“Stray Kids Felix and Changbin for 6:30 with JYP.” our manager says.

 

“He is waiting for you” she says, looking me up and down. I can’t really tell it if its disgust or curiosity though. Either way I can feel Changbin glare at her as we walk away, pulling me into his side with a hand on my waist.

 

“Ready?” he asks

 

“As I will ever be.” I reply. Our manager opens the door and holds it for me and Changbin. As we step inside, we see JYP at his desk typing something on his keyboard. When we walk in he looks up.

 

“Hello boys!” he says smiling, standing up to great us.

 

“Hello sunbaenim.” we both reply. We also bow, well Changbin bows, and I kind of just bend forwards slightly.

 

“Oh no stand up kids!” he says, pulling us up from our respective bows. He leads us to the two chairs in front of his desk. Changbin helps guide me into a seat as JYP walks back around his desk. After we are all wasted he asks,

 

“Do you kids want anything to drink, snack on? We have water, coffee, tea. Well, I know Felix can’t have coffee but still.”

 

“No thank you sunbaenim”Changbin reply.

 

“Yes, no thank you sunbae.” I also reply. “I do not mean to be rude, but why did you ask us to come here?”

 

“Ahh yes” he says, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands. “ I think it is time.”

 

Me and Changbin look at him in confusion. “For what exactly” Changbin says.

 

“For us to go public with Felix.” he explains, with a serious expression. We sit there shocked for a second, trying to comprehend what he spoke.

 

“Now?” I ask, slowly rubbing my tummy.

 

“Yes” he says. “Me and my team have been talking about it for a while and we have decided that since Stray Kids is on a break from album promotions, we would reveal Your relationship and pregnancy. LGBTQ right are also improving in Korea right now, along with acceptance. Yes, we are expecting malicious comments, but we are prepared to take legal action against those comments.”

 

“How exactly are you planning on releasing the information?” Changbin asks, grabbing my hand to hold.

 

“Well” JYP starts. “ We have covered the meeting room down the hall into a make-shift photography studio. We have outfits and your stylists ready and we plan on doing a mini photoshoot. We can have photos uploaded by tonight. It that ok with the both of you?”

 

We look at each other for a minute, before nodding and turning back to JYP.

 

“We will do it” I say smiling. “It’s time to stop lying to the fans and tell the truth. I don’t want to hide anymore”

 

“Great!” He yells excitedly, causing us to jump. “Your manager will lead you to the room and your stylists will prepare you”

 

With that said, we stand up and our manager leads us to the door, holding it open for us. He leads us down the hall opening an empty meeting room, that really is not empty at all. Cameras, lights, backdrops and people are all around.

 

“Felix! Changbin!” our stylist says., walking over to us, outfits in hand. “Go put these on.” She shoves them in our face. We go behind the screen door, changing into our given clothes. They are both wrap kind of outfits, it clearly shows off my rather large bump. I feel eyes on me and I turn to see Changbin staring at me with adoration in his eyes.

 

“What, does it make me look fat?” I ask, blushing. I look down and I feel arms around my waist. The hands turn me around and I look up to see Changbin. The love in his eyes makes my heart skip a beat.

 

“You look beautiful”, he says softly. He was about to pull me into a kiss when our stylist turns me around.

 

“No, no, no! No hickeys! It’s time for makeup so lets go!" I close my eyes and I can feel concealer, eyeshadow, eye liner and lip gloss being applied on my face. When I open my eyes, a mirror is in front of me. I gape at myself. I look angelic. Soft, yet sharp features, glowy skin. I am pulled in front of the camera, and told to pose with my hands cupping my belly, Looking down. I do as I am told and my eyes automatically go soft. I made this tiny human with the love of my life, my Changbin. How could I not love looking at my tummy.

 

“Turn to the side ,please” says the photographer. I do as I am told and turn to my side, doing the same pose. I glance up to see Changbin staring at me. I blush and look down.

 

“Perfect!” exclaimed the photographer. After my alone shots are done, the staff pulls Changbin into the shot. We do multiple poses. But my favorite pose has to be him back-hugging me, our hands cupping my belly, staring into each others eyes. After we end, we change into our regular clothes, our manager leading us to the car and drive us home. We enter the empty dorm, the other members must be in school or dance practice. Changbin leads me to the couch, laying me down.

 

“Get some sleep babe.” he says. “I’ll wake you up when the others get home.”

 

“Okay” I say, my eyes already closing. The last thing I feel is Changbin stroking my hair, easing me to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking long to update! I had some major writers block along with school starting soon. I had to finish my summer homework and get some chores done. Thank you for sticking around. Please leave a comment and a kudos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed at the end I got kind of lazy. Enjoy!!

**Together Forever… With Everyone Else Chapter 3**

 

I am woken by Chan-hyung shaking and rubbing my arm gently.

 

“Felix. Lix wake up. You need to eat.” I groan, rubbing my eye and my stomach gently, feeling Seolee starting to move within me as well. I stretch, well stretch as much as I can on this small couch. My legs are asleep, so I can’t really move.

 

“Help.” I say, making grabby hands towards my hyung.

 

Chan- hyung smiles, chuckling while reaching towards me. He gently pulls me up into a sitting position, and stuffs a pillow behind my back to help make the way I’m sitting more comfortable. I lean back, rubbing my belly gently to calm my Seolee. I look up at Chan- hyung and smile, thanking him.

 

“No problem, Mate” Chan- hyung says, in english. He ruffles my hair gently, walking away to help the other members with the food. Hyunjin walks in the living room, smiling when he sees me, sitting on the floor next to me. He pants my leg and looks up towards me.

 

“What time is it Hyung?” I ask

 

“It’s around Three thirty.” he says. Three thirty!? Me and Changbin got home at till nine thirty. I was asleep fro 6 hours?!

 

“That late?” I ask, still stunned.

 

“Yeah” Hyunjin- hyung says, rubbing my leg gently. “You had to wake up early, it makes sense that you are so tired. When we came in from dance practice and vocal lessons, Changbin almost murdered us when we almost woke you up. I haven’t seen him that mad in a while.” He laughs, leaning back on the couch.

 

“Ahh well….” I say, chuckling to myself. Changbin walks in then, two bowls of chicken and rice in his hand. He smiles when we meet eyes, handing one to me. I smile back in thanks as he sits next to me. The rest of the group walks in, Chan handing a bowl to Hyunjin. As everyone sits and starts eating our manager comes in, calling our attention.

 

“Well” he starts. “We have explained the situation to all of you regarding Changbin and Felix here. The official statement and photos will be released tonight at 5 on the JYP official Twitter. You have the rest of the night off but, if Felix is up to it, we have planned a small fan meet for tomorrow. This will be Felix’s last one for a while so… Felix, are you up for it?”

 

The rest of the room turns to me, awaiting my decision. I think for a minute. I know I might be in danger, but I do not want to disappoint my fans. I have not seen them in such a long time. I trust Changbin, the other members, and the staff to keep me safe. My decision is made.

 

“I’ll do it” I say. “ I know there might be danger, but I trust everyone to keep me safe.”

 

“Okay.” states our manager, smiling and starting to walk towards the front door. “I will have the preparations made and will make sure to have the security staff prepared. Have a nice night boys, and please do not worry so much, it’s not for good for the health of _anyone_ of you.”

 

“Ha ha” says Changbin. He turns to me, smiling. I automatically fall into his side, nuzzling the side of his jaw. I feel him smile, moving his hand lower to rub my waist, helping me relax. I hear the other members accept Chan- hyung and Woojin- hyung making fake gagging noises. Our manager chuckles as he walks out. We finish up our meal, and I finally convince Changbin to let me do the dishes. I wash while Jeongin dries. After we all sit around the television watching whatever drama is on, waiting until 5. I don’t think I have ever been this nervous about something before. I just hope the fans do not hate me. I feel Changbin pull me closer, nestle my head into his neck. His arm reaches over t rub my belly, calming a very wriggly Seolee.

 

“Calm down.” he says in his soothing husky voice. He kisses my head gently, stroking my head with the hand that is not on my stomach. It’s so calming, so relaxing that I have to fight sleep. I know I have to stay up for this. I know my hung will be there. I know that my Changbin will help me through anything. I know that he will protect me from the people that do not accept us. I trust my hung with not only my life, but my baby’s. Seolee will be so loved. Seolee has so many uncles, that will look after him/her. They already care so much. Being pregnant is tough, but all of this will lead to a beautiful life with Changbin, me and our baby.

 

“Five minute guys!” says Chan- hyung. I look at the clock and it is already four forty five. Man, I really lose track of time so easily! I feel Changbin’s arms tighten around me and I turn to him, stroking his cheek and rubbing his side.

 

“Calm down” I say, doing my best to comfort him while in my own mildly distressed state. I look over to see Seungmin helping Minho- hyung connect his phone to the T.V, so we can see Twitter on a bigger screen. He sets it up on the JYP official account, and it is not posted yet. I look and see that we have a minute left. Me and Changbin hold each other tightly and Chan- hyung walks over to us, placing a hand on our shoulders.

 

“I just want you to know,” he starts “no matter what people say or express to you, you are loved by us. We will support you through whatever happens. You guys will never be alone in this.” I can see he tearing up. I pull away from Changbin and hug Chan as tightly as I can.

 

“Thank you, mate” I say in english. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” He hugs me back and I can feel Changbin rubbing my back.

 

“It’s up!” yells Jisung- hyung. The three of us look up so see the angelic picture of me and Changbin, him cupping my belly with my hands over his. In this picture we are staring into each others eyes, and you can practically feel the love that is radiating between us. There is also one other picture, us standing face to face, Changed hands on my waist and mine on his chest. He has pulled me as close as he can with my stomach in the way, and we are in a soft and loving kiss. We look amazing. I look around the room to see the members staring at us in amazement.

 

“Wow” says Jeongin. “You guys look great.”

 

“Yeah, I have never seen a better couples photo before.” says Hyunjin.

 

“Lets read what JYP wrote” says Changbin, and we all agree. Seungmin exits out of the full screen pictures so we can see the statement that JYP has given

 

**‘Hello everyone this is JYP Entertainment. There has been multiple questions asked about the status of Stray Kids member Felix Lee, and if or when he will be promoting with Stray Kids again. Today we are here with your answer. Lee Felix will not be promoting with Stray Kids until further notice due to pregnancy. Yes, Lee Felix is 7 months pregnant. With who you may ask is Set Changbin, another member of our group Stray Kids. After the baby is born, Changbin will be taking leave from the group as well, to focus on their family. There will be a fan meet tomorrow which Felix will attend. This will be his last one for a while, so please treat him kindly and with respect. We will take legal action against malicious comments. Thank you for supporting Stray Kids and please continue to do so. Thank you for your time - JYP Entertainment.”**

 

Well it’s done and over with. We are to scared to look at the comments for not. We will check them in the morning I guess. For now I’m just tired and want to too bed.We all get ready for bed, brushing our teeth and taking showers. It’s only 7, but I can tell it’s goin to be a long day tomorrow. Changbin is staying up, but helps me put on my night clothes. He lays me on the bunk, sitting on the edge of it so stroke my hair. I settle down easily do to this.

 

“Just don’t think about it right now.” he says. “We will handle it all in the morning,” is the last thing I hear before I slip into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have been thinking doing a one shot about Changbin's POV of certain events and one about the birth. Let me know if you would enjoy those. One last chapter and this bad boy is all wrapped up!! A small warning that there will be some homophobic language in the next chap, so if you are triggered or offended by those types of comments please proceed with caution. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!!! Love you all and be kind to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fair warning that the "F" word is in this. Also, I have never been to any kind of fan-meet before, so this is what I assume happens by watching some videos:-) Thank you all for reading and enjoying this short story!!

**Together Forever…. With Everyone Else Chapter 4**

 

The waiting room we were in was loud with the sound of hairspray and blow dryers. I was already finished getting my makeup and hair done so I as waiting on the couch. Woojin- hyung put a pillow behind my head, so I would’t hurt my neck when I laid my head down. I gently rubbed my belly, trying to calm Seolee. I think that Seolee can feel my anxiousness, due to the amount of moving he/she seems to be doing. I tried to take a nap many times, but I just can’t. I feel the couch dip beside me and I turn to see Seungmin sitting next to me, pulling out his phone to take a selfie. I didn’t think much of it until he pulled me along with him. Out of reflex, I did my usual smile with a V sign. Afterwards I laugh and push Seungmin playfully.

 

“We have to get more pictures on Twitter and Instagram” he says. “You are missing at least four months worth of pictures.”

 

I laugh and rub my belly more, feeling Seolee finally starting to calm down. I sigh and look up, locking eyes with Changbin- hyung who is getting finishing touches on his hair. He must have been watching the whole time. I blush and before I turn away he mouths - “ _Your beautiful_ ”. I blush even more.

 

After hair and makeup is done for all of us, our manager leads us near the stage where we can already hear the sound of fans cheering for us. Changbin- hyung, who is holding my hand, gently squeezes it gently. I take deep breaths to calm myself while Our manager leads me to a chair just off stage. Changbin helps me sit, kissing my forehead while the members gather around to listen to the details of the fan-sign.

 

“Alright.” our manager starts. “You guys- minus Felix- will go out and perform three songs. Afterward you will greet the fans while we set up the tables for the sign. Right before you get ready to sit down, you will introduce Felix, who will do a little speech. The rest is simple - sign, ending remarks, go home and relax. Any questions?”

 

We look around to each other and nod. “We’re ready” I say, squeezing Changbin’s hand tighter when the music to “ _Rock_ ” begins to play. He looks down and pulls my chin up to give me a short yet sweet kiss.

 

“I’ll see you soon okay?” he says, looking me in the eyes.

 

“I will be waiting, love. “ I respond, pulling him down to kiss me one last time. He gives my stomach a quick rub and kiss before running on stage with the rest of our members. I never get tired of seeing them, or more like my Binnie- hyung perform. They always seem to own the stage. Our manager comes and gives me a squeeze on my shoulder.

 

“This is your last chance to back out, Lix.” he says.

 

“I need to do this” I say, looking down at my protruding belly and grinning a bit. “I owe it to my fans, my family and Changbin. I can’t hide anymore. I am proud of my relationship. I am proud of my baby. I will always be a member of Stray Kids.”

 

My manager nods and we turn or heads to watch the rest of the songs. Greetings start and with every introduction comes a cheer from our fans. The last one is Changbin.

“Hello everyone!!!!!” He yells in the microphone. Cheers consume the room and my heart is in my stomach. “My name is Changbin!!!” More Cheers begin and die down when Changbin puts up a hand. “I am sure that you are all well aware of my relationship with a certain member of our group.” I hear a few cat calls and giggles, and I just blush. Changbin begins talking again, but I can feel our manager laughing. I whine and playfully push him. He chuckles and starts helping mw up and Changbin’s next words- “Well someone was very exited to see you all, and he is here now!!” Cheers erupt and Changbin runs across the stage to get me. He gently takes my arm and wraps a hand around my waist. He starts to slowly lead me and whispers- “Just stay close and don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

 

I nod and walk on stage. The lights are bright, but I can hear the cheers as I walk on. I almost cry when I realize that the cheers and happy vibes are for me. I smiled my brightest smile as I am led to the middle of the stage, surrounded by my members. Chan- hyung passes me a microphone and I give my greetings.

 

“Hello everyone!!!!” I yell, bowing as low as I can go. Cheers erupt once more, and I am happy and great full. “I’m sure you all know this, but my name Is Felix, and I am dating this wonderful man beside me, Changbin- Hyung!!!!” More cheers come and Changbin pulls me into his side and I lay my head on his shoulder. I can’t believe these girls’ throats aren’t sore by now!

 

I began speaking again after a couple minutes. “I just want to thank all of you who have been there for us these last couple months. I am sorry that I hid this from you. I always want to keep our Stays in the loop, but I wanted to finalize the pregnancy before I spoke out. Thank you for supporting us, Changbin, me, and now our little baby. Thank you all so much.” I tear up a bit, so Changbin wipes my tears. There are shouts and cheers and I smile. Stays would never leave us.

 

I am seated at my spot at the fan-sign table. I am last, right next to Changbin, who keeps a hand on my thigh the entire time. I smile at each fan that passes me. I get the same comments mostly- “I am so glad your back!”, “I hope the baby is healthy!”, “Your so brave to come out like that!”, "I’m glad your feeling okay!” and so on. I smile at each gift. I have a suprising amount of baby items including plushies, bibs, bottles, pacifiers, and one fan even gave a crib! I almost cried at that gift, and security and Changbin looked on cautiously as I gave that Stay and hug out of joy.

 

However, I feel eyes on me. I look up to see a girl staring, or more like glaring at me from the line. I quirk my eyebrow a little, wondering what she was up to. I decide to ignore the girl for now, and focus on the fas in front of me. By the time that girl comes to me I am covered in plushies, baby clothes and kitty headbands. I smile at her when she passes me the album. She is still glaring at me, but if she is a Stay, I will be nice.

 

“How are you?” I ask, my hand outstretched for a handshake and a smile on my face.

 

“Fine.” she says, still glaring at me. I put my hand down slowly and drop my smile a bit. ‘ _Alright whats is her problem’_ I think. I look down and sign the album.

 

“Any questions you have for me?” I ask, looking up and folding my hands. I look at her with kind eyes, trying to get her to simmer down. But the response I got took me for a loop.

 

“Why are you being such a slut Felix?” she says with a cold, dead voice, still glaring. I startle back, shocked at her answer, Changbin, and the fan who was with him, turn to us as well, looking shocked and offended at the girl.

 

“What?” I ask, leaning back. Maybe I just heard her wrong, right?

 

“Why. Are. You. Being. Such. A. Slut. Felix.” she says. “Are you that stupid that you can not understand simple Korean?”

 

I startle again and I can feel tears in my eyes. “Excuse me ma’am but why are you being so rude?” I ask. Changbin is getting security and the other members look on worriedly.

 

“Because,” she starts. “It’s because of you Changbin- oppa missed concerts. It’s because of you Stray Kids can’t do a world tour. It’s because of you that Changbin- oppa is dating a guy. A faggot like you should just go back to Australia!!!!” she finishes that last part in a scream. She hits the table, sending the water bottle given to me, and a couple of my baby's plushies to the floor..

 

I am sobbing now, and being pulled away by Changbin. I can hear some screams fro the members and fans, but I just don’t care right now. I am so upset. I am scared. I feel…. just so bad. Me and Changbin are pushed into thecar and we drive off to the dorm at the speed of light. I am in Changbin’s lap, him rocking me back and forth and trying to calm me down. He is rubbing my back and my stomach, feeling Seolee jumping around due to my anxious state.

 

“Calm down baby.” Changbin says, though I don’t know who he is saying it to. “Everything is ok. She’s gone now and you are safe.” He continues to whisper sweet nothings to me, calming me down slightly. When we reach the dorm, our manager helps us out of the car and leads us up. When we enter the dorm, Changbin hurries me to the bedroom, stripping me of my clothes, leaving me in my underwear. He then pulls one of his oversized hoodies on me, letting it fall to my thighs, which are a little bigger due tomy pregnancy. He lays me down before laying beside me, pulling me into his chest. I grip his shirt, sniffling and nuzzling into his chest. He rubs my head gently and hums.

 

“If you ever want me to leave, just tell me.” I say. “She’s right, I’m just dragging everyone down. I don’t deserve you or the group. I-“

 

Changbin cuts me off with a deep kiss. When he pulls back, I look into his eyes. “Never, will I EVER tell, you to leave.” he says, cupping my cheek. “I can’t live without you. I can’t live without our Seolee. If you ever leave me I will die.”

 

I chuckle, hitting him in the chest. “Don’t joke about that”

 

He smiles, kissing me again. “Well don’t say your going to leave.”

 

I snuggle into his chest again. “Okay” I whisper. “I’ll never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one- shot about the birth will hopefully be up soon. School is kicking my butt :-) Remember to give a kudos and comment. LOVE YOU ALL <3<3<3<3<3<3


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

                            INFORMATION

Hey everyone, I just want to let you know that the one- shot on the birth is posted! The link is :https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654555 . Please enjoy and I love you all for your support!!!!


	6. NOT AN UPDATE AGAIN

Hey everyone!! I'm sorry if I got your hopes up again for another chapter but I have some news.... I"m making a one-shot story for this series!! You can request stories and conflicts for this universe if it is non-smut related!! the link to it is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664890 !!! Please enjoy and have fun with it, because I am having fun with this series!! Love you all and have a nice Day!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This is my first work on this site so please be kind. Feel free to leave NICE comments and suggestions. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors, just let me know and I will fix it. Thank you so much!!


End file.
